falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
The Haals Report
CLASSIFIED Below is the assessment of military and civilian advisors aiming to present Falleen officials with an up to date assessment of the numbers of the combatants within the Haals. *- United Free Haalsian Army of the New Haalsian Army & the Haalsian Freedom Movement: 80,000-90,000 Soldiers (National Guard, Police and Foreign Volunteers) *- Pro-Falleen Militias: 12,000~ Combatants (Mostly based in cities) *- Loyalist National Guard & Police Elements: 6,000-8,000 Individuals *- Haalsian Independence Movement: 200,000-225,000 Combatants (Communist Partisans/Militias) *- Bolnomian Special Forces: 5,000-10,000 Soldiers The Report: "Despite gains made in the year prior to the outbreak of war the situation in the Haals continues to look more grim as time passes. Whereas before the rebels were divided and undersupplied now they seem to possess endless supplies of both men and weapons. We have also seen both a conglomerating of forces with the more professional New Haalsian Army merging with the Haalsian Freedom Movement which was a predominantly muslim based milita force. The Haalsian Independence Movement continues to grow and flourish in the rolling hills and countryside, bolstered by the arrival of over 5,000 Bolnomian Special Forces and Paratroops. '' ''Falleen Forces are, in terms of simple field strength, still superior but the web of militias and partisans from both hostile camps make movements tricky and supply lines vulnerable. Where as before we concentrated upon clearing mountain positions we now find ourselves more and more looking to use them ourselves as supply dumps and safe spots to house our wounded. '' ''We are also suffering from a chronic lack of air support, with hostile planes and bombers causing havoc to both our field encampments and, on occassion, hitting San Padua. There have been riots and some small incursions made into the Territory but thankfully none of those have taken hold yet and San Padua thankfully remains firm. I cannot stress how important San Padua is as if we lose it we have no solid major port left in our control to supply our soldiers from. Morale is mixed, some of the soldiers who have fought here for years have became worn down and tired of the chipping away of our armies which is occuring. Newer more fresh faced divisions are more enthusiastic but are slowly settling in to the grim situation that is Haalsia. '' ''I fear that as the conflict advances we will find ourselves outpaced and outmanuvered here. We have the field strength but not the capacity to blanket the nation as we would need to as to try and restore some semblance of order. Our enemies muster and resupply from Foreign Aid as we struggle to maintain regular supply lines. The bastions of National Guard, Police and other units which remain loyal inside cities are being chipped away at and bombed almost daily. The pain and suffering of the Haals is felt by all. More worryingly is the potential for disease outbreaks, with basics such as medicine and regular food for the civilian population being patchy at best. Only the more rural farming communities continue to chug along, with only the rolling hills seperating them from the grim conflict in more urbanised areas. Something needs to be done to reassure the people. One thing I can report is the reception, it has never been the most warm and welcoming here. At least part of every community we visit despises us and wishes we were gone but recently even the pro-Falleen areas are becoming more tepid. Towns and Villages which used to be somewhat welcoming now bare banners calling for the death of individuals like Mr Faulconer and Mr Hussein. I fear we may have lost the trust of even the Haalsian people who supported joining the Empire. The situation is grim and we need direction, clear orders and a plan on how to fix this before it gets even worse." ''-Signed, '' Commandant-General Prince Albert Frederick I Commander of the Oversees Command Category:Historical Battles